


Haunted

by Pammy



Series: I loved and I lost [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he tried to hold back his hands from wringing that delicate neck of hers. Until her face was blank and her eyes glazed over instead of staring at him with a face full of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

A gust of wind blew in as his doors opened. He gentley brushed the spinning wheel that still held vivid memories from the night before. Until an ice cold voice cut through the air. He can see her dark red lips move as she spoke even if his back was facing her.

He sighed,  _"I'm not dealing today,dearie."_

The queen smirked,  _"is it about that girl I met on the road? What was her name? Verna? Margy?"_

The name flashed before his eyes and his heart fluttered while his stomach lurched and tumbled. But quickly turning to stone as her words returned. His expression was soft and his voice spoke it like it was his everything.

_"Belle"_

The queen poured herself some tea and proudly announced.

_" well I can assure you that I had nothing to do with that tragedy."_ He swiftly turned around at the queen's last word. His breath caught in his throat and his mind swirled with countless visions of her. He swallowed before he spoke, trying hard to mask his desperation.

_"What tragedy?"_  At his words the queen"s smile grew. he tried to hold back his hands from wringing that delicate neck of hers. Until her face was blank and her eyes glazed over instead of staring at him with a face full of victory.

_"Oh, you didn't know?"_  The queen smirked and poured herself more tea.  _"when she went home her fiance went missing and..."_

she sipped at her tea  _"after her association with you.. no one wanted her,of course."_  She paused and eyed him closely.

_"Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."_  A streak of hope burst through him as he was foolish enough to let his weakness show. The words escaping his mouth before he could stop it

_"So she needs a...home?"_  He knew he was in trouble when the queen flashed that smile at him and continued on.

_"Her father was cruel to her,They locked her in a tower. Told clerics to cleanse her soul. they tortured her with scrounges and flames."_  He winced at the image of her torn and bloody body screaming as the flames hissed as it touched her skin.

_"After a while she threw herself off the tower..."_  The queen spun around and placed her cup down.  _"She died."_

the words washed over him, making his knees weak and shiver under him. He dug his nails into the table keeping himself steady. He scrunched up his face, bearing his teeth. He stared straight at the queen, hoping his words had more venom then weakness.  _"You"re lying."_  The queen only tried to hide her smirk as she raised an eyebrow and simply said,  _"Am I?"_

He couldn't take it anymore, any second the tears would start flowing and he couldn't,  _couldn't_  let the queen see.  _"We"re done here."_

her face fell dramatically as she sweeped the table with one finger. He flicked his wrists to open the door, desperate for her to vanish.  _"Its getting dusty again,rumple._ "

She stopped in front of him and leaned in closer,  _"Maybe you should get a new girl._ " He tried to control himself as he closed the door loudly behind her. He stood there for what seemed like hours taking in the last words the queen said. His Belle lying on the cold wet ground, her limps twisted and bruised. Her eyes far away and empty, her mouth open in some sort of silent scream. And blood,  _her_  blood, as it pools around her. He strode to the cabinets and took out the only thing he has left of her. He delicately picked it up and gentley placed it near the door, removing the meaningless display that was there before. He let go of the chipped cup and stood back. every blow of memory shook the tears out of his eyes until he was shuddering and gasping for breathe as his tears clouded his vision.

his own pain and regret swallowing him.


End file.
